


Дружеская забота

by Lalayt



Series: истории о Руке [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Как Зимний Солдат согласился показать Руку Тони Старку.Работа является частью цикла текстов про Руку Баки Барнса, написанного на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: истории о Руке [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557847
Kudos: 29





	Дружеская забота

Рука задумчиво постукивала пальцами по столу, глазами Зимнего Солдата наблюдая, как Стив Роджерс – он же Капитан Америка, он же их единственная невыполненная миссия – жарит блинчики. Она не имела обонятельных рецепторов, но судя по тому, как Солдат сглатывал и нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу, это выглядело аппетитно. Наверное. Раньше обращать внимание на чьи-то вкусовые предпочтения было глупо. Если это, конечно, не касалось работы.

«Да, – если бы Рука могла, она бы ностальгически вздохнула, – помню я то наше дело в Джакарте. Ох, сколько пришлось ему этой гадкой острой еды перепробовать, прежде чем я добралась до клиента. Даже желудок потом болел. Поэтому так и быть, пусть немного себя побалует, – она слегка напряглась и щелкнула пластинами. – Но если вдруг ему станет плохо… Ох, Стив Роджерс, берегись!»

  
– Баки, твоя рука сейчас раскрошит столешницу, – заметил Роджерс, мимоходом бросив взгляд на Солдата. – Ты… ты что-то вспомнил?  
– Что? – тот удивленно покосился вниз, ойкнул и разжал пальцы. – Понятия не имею. Она сама как-то.  
– Что-то часто она у тебя сама действовать стала, тебе не кажется? – поинтересовался Роджерс, ставя на стол тарелку с блинами. – Может, все-таки стоит показаться Старку?  
– Нет, – коротко отрезал Солдат и потянулся к еде.  
– Но почему? – спросил Роджерс, садясь напротив.

  
«Да-да, почему?» – угрюмо подумала Рука.

  
– Не хочу и все, – пожал плечами Солдат, и по выражению лица Роджерса видно было, что настаивать он не собирается.

  
Он вообще очень трепетно относился к желаниям своего Баки, это Руке стало ясно уже давно. Она слышала, что тому, кто больше полувека исполнял чужие желания, стоит наконец научиться иметь свои, но не совсем поняла, что это значит. Они – она и Солдат – оружие. Какие тут могут быть желания? Они созданы, чтобы делать свою работу, и по-другому просто не бывает.

  
Солдат в самом начале, кстати, думал так же, а потом этот Роджерс – Рука скрипнула суставом – начал говорить что-то странное о заботе, об отдыхе и других непонятных вещах. Рука не особо обращала внимание, прекрасно зная, что передышка скоро закончится, но сейчас вот вспомнила.

«Роджерс заботится о Солдате, – неспешно подумала она, чувствуя, как тот пережевывает уже четвертый блин, – называет себя его другом, что бы это ни значило, и старается, чтобы ему было хорошо. Раньше обо мне заботились техники, значит они были моими друзьями. Солдат тоже никогда не забывал протирать меня и проверять контакты, а теперь больше нет. И не хочет меня никому показывать. Это значит… – Солдат проглотил пятый блинчик, – …значит, он мне больше не друг. А если так, то…»

Рука всегда гордилась скоростью реакций, тем, что никто еще не уходил от ее смертоносной хватки. А потому, оказавшись прижатой к каменной столешнице, вдруг испытала странное ощущение. Кажется, оно называлось удивлением. Или это была не она? Может, это Солдат? Не в силах разобраться, Рука дернулась, но Роджерс держал крепко.

– И часто она пытается вырвать тебе горло? – спросил он почти спокойно.

Солдат дернул живым плечом и тоскливо вздохнул, проводив взглядом упавшие на пол блины и разбитую тарелку.

– Такого раньше не случалось.

«Раньше ты был моим другом», – огрызнулась Рука и попыталась освободиться, но у нее снова ничего не вышло.

– Надо от нее избавиться, – твердо сказал Солдат. – Что если она нападет на тебя?

Рука вдруг ощутила, как сила оставляет ее, и обмякла, распластавшись на столе. Роджерс еще мгновение удерживал ее, а потом осторожно отпустил и зачем-то погладил металлические пальцы. Убивать Солдата тут же перехотелось.

– Мне она нравится, – заметил он. – Но чтобы избежать подобного, мы все же покажем ее Старку.

Солдат вздохнул, переводя взгляд с Руки на Стива, и кивнул.

– Только если ты снова напечешь мне блинов. Я не наелся.  
– Конечно.

Роджерс так засиял, что будь у Руки глаза, им бы стало больно.

Впрочем, и так почему-то было. Чуть-чуть. Где-то очень глубоко, наверное, там, где провода и микросхемы, переплетаясь, переходили в живую плоть. Что-то ныло, не давало покоя, но Рука была воином и привыкла терпеть куда большее.

«Да и этот Старк вроде не дурак, разберется», – подумала она.

И в общем-то Старк ее не разочаровал.

– Какая красота! – восхищенно выдохнул он, стоило Зимнему Солдату переступить порог, поддерживая правой рукой левую.

«Ничего-ничего, – мстительно думала в этот миг Рука. – Не так уж и много я вешу».

– Прелесть!

Старк, восхищенно присвистнув, шагнул к Солдату, и тот невольно попятился, уперся спиной в Роджерса и остановился. Рука чувствовала, как у него участилось сердцебиение, но ничего предпринимать не собиралась.

– Чудо!  
– Тони! – позвал Роджерс, тщательно скрывая усмешку. – Ты посмотришь руку Баки?  
– А я что делаю? – фыркнул Старк. – Твой приятель сам по себе довольно далек от понятия «прелесть». Но вот это чудо…

Он провел ладонью по Руке от плеча до кисти, и та довольно клацнула пластинами.

– Девочке нравится, – мурлыкнул Старк. – Давай-ка, Барнс, присаживайся, поглядим на твою малышку.

Рука чувствовала неуверенность и настороженность Солдата и уже задумалась было, как станет останавливать его, если тому вдруг взбредет в голову удрать, но Зимний недаром был лучшим. Он глубоко вздохнул, сделал несколько шагов и сел на высокий стул.

– Так, красавицу сюда, – велел Старк, устраивая руку на столике. – Удобно?

Солдат скованно кивнул, Рука щелкнула пальцами. Старк окинул обоих задумчивым взглядом.

– Что-то не так? – мгновенно встревожился Роджерс.  
– Пока точно не знаю, но сейчас проверим.

Под осторожными, но уверенными прикосновениями Рука расслабилась окончательно, и даже Солдат, кажется, подобрел. По крайней мере он уже не так угрюмо смотрел на Старка и не дергался каждый раз, когда тот тыкал паяльником в контакты. Хотя, может быть, помогало еще и то, что Роджерс, устроившийся рядом на стуле, отвлекал его очередным рассказом о прошлом. У них с Солдатом, похоже, оно было богатым. Не менее богатым, чем у Руки с ним, но, кажется, вызывающим куда более приятные воспоминания. И до сих пор ее это, как ни странно, задевало, но не теперь, когда вокруг нее вился, восхищенно вздыхая, Старк. Пусть себе вспоминают, что хотят. У нее вроде довольно неплохое настоящее.

– Просто произведение искусства, – бормотал Старк. – Я почти готов признать, что создавший тебя русский был гением. Вот если бы… Барнс, а давай попробуем ее снять?  
– Зачем? – Солдат мгновенно напрягся, перестал слушать Роджерса и, словно защищая, опустил живую руку на кисть бионической.  
– Я бы посмотрел, что у нее внутри, – так мечтательно проговорил Старк, отчего Рука вдруг почувствовала, что он нравится ей уже немного меньше. – А еще можно было бы проапгрейдить.  
– Чего?  
– Улучшить, – пояснил Старк. – Насовать всякой всячины. Ну что это такое – подобную красавицу даже пушки лишили!

Вот это предложение Рука была готова рассмотреть.

– Как ты собираешься защищаться, если вдруг нападет кто? – продолжил тем временем Старк и вдруг захрипел.

Металлические пальцы стиснули мягкое незащищенное горло, по пластинам волной прошла дрожь предвкушения – еще чуточку сильнее, еще мгновение. Но Солдат уже отпустил.

– Вот так я собираюсь защищаться, – спокойно объяснил Солдат, укладывая Руку обратно на столик. – Она и так хороша, безо всяких апгрейдов.

Рука выбила дробь по столешнице и довольно затихла под удивленным взглядом Солдата.

– Но хоть пулемет, – прохрипел Старк, растирая горло. – Хоть малюсенькую…  
– Нет! – в один голос перебили его Солдат и Роджерс.

Только теперь Рука сообразила, что все время этого маленького инцидента Стив спокойно сидел на стуле и даже не пытался вмешаться. Так верил, что Солдат сумеет остановиться? Но ведь он – оружие.

«Но все же остановился».

Думать о всякой ерунде Руке не нравилось, и она почти напряглась, но тут же расслабилась. В конце концов все решится само, как всегда бывало. А пока у них есть время на отдых, Рука имеет полное право насладиться тем, как Солдат поглаживает ее пальцы, а Старк, насвистывая ненавязчивый мотивчик, ковыряется в плече, исправляя неполадки в контактах. Ей было… Хорошо. Кажется, именно так Зимний называл то странное состояние, когда ему не хотелось убивать. Или нет? Не важно. Рука точно знала, что все происходящее сейчас куда лучше привычной криокамеры. А с остальным она разберется позже. Завтра, например.


End file.
